The Pink Diamond
by xxXSUiCiDaLXxx
Summary: Sasuke picks up her hand and slides the ring onto her dainty finger. Sakura looks at him with tearful eyes. "Even though I acted like a complete ass to you sometimes, I never thought bad about you." LEMON!


_**The Pink Diamond **_

_**By: xxXSUiCiDaLXxx**_

Sakura stirs from her deep slumber as sunlight begins to warm her naked body. She is silhouetted by her cascading pink hair. She sits up and stretches making her hair fall down her bare back. As she adjusts to the new day she notices that in place of her lover, who had slept there just hours before, was a letter and a white rose. She gently picks up the rose. She brings it to her nose and breathes in deeply the sweet fragrance of the flower. She smiles as she remembers her lover. Next, she carefully sets down the flower and picks up the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Thanks for the wonderful night last night. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I had other matters to attend to. I'll come back over at around 5._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I saw this rose growing on the balcony and it reminded me of you._

Sakura smiles. Being plain and straight to the point was Sasuke's specialty. She grabs her silk, sky blue robe from her bedpost. She puts it on slowly, then walks to the window and looks out. A couple of children play in the street. Sakura strokes the pink diamond ring on her right hand as she remembers her night with Sasuke.

_**-flashback-**_

Sakura flips through a magazine while Sasuke lounges with his head on her lap. He goes and digs through his left pocket. He produces a ring and holds it in front of Sakura's face.

"I want you to have this," he says as he begins to sit up. Sakura glances away from her article and at the ring. Sasuke turns around to face her and sits on her bed with his legs crossed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sakura's green eyes widen.

"Sasuke I…I" Sasuke picks up her hand and slides the ring onto her dainty finger. Sakura looks at him with tearful eyes.

"Even though I acted like a complete ass to you sometimes, I never thought bad about you." The two lovers look deeply into each others eyes. There hadn't been a day that Sakura had gone by without thinking of Sasuke. Now, he was asking to marry her.

"Oh Sasuke!" she whispers as she throws herself into his arms. She sobs wildly and buries her face into his chest. Sasuke lifts her head up with his finger under her chin and smiles at her. He wipes away her tears with his thumb and then kisses her passionately on her mouth. He slides his tongue slowly into her mouth. He plays with her tongue and sucks on her lip. He runs his finger through her soft hair as she rubs up and down his back.

Sasuke moves his kiss to her neck. Sakura lays back and runs her fingers through his hair. Sasuke licks and nibbles gently at her soft spot. He pulls away and takes his shirt off. He goes back to kissing her on the neck. He begins to slide one of his hands underneath her shirt and bra. He caresses her soft bosom with his hand. Sakura arches her back in pleasure.

Sasuke pulls away and starts to unbutton Sakura's shirt. Once he unbuttons the last button he opens up her shirt, revealing a pink lace bra. Sakura sits up and kisses Sasuke as she peels off her shirt and then unhooks her bra. She gingerly slides the bra straps down her sloping shoulders and lets them fall down the rest of her arms. Sasuke looks down at her fair breasts. He kneels at the edge of the bed and begins licking gently around Sakura's pink nipples. Sakura moans in pleasure as her lover begins to suck and lick at her nipples. She hugs his head close to her chest and runs her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke pulls away and slowly rises to his feet. Sakura immediately knows what to do. She begins to slowly unbuckle his belt as Sasuke bites his lip, anticipating the pleasures awaiting him. Sakura looks up at him with her innocent green eyes. She smiles as she begins to unbutton and unzip her lover's jeans. She lets the jeans fall down his legs and then slowly starts to slide his boxers down.

Sasuke looks down at his lover, savoring every moment of this experience. When his boxers fall to his ankles, Sakura shyly takes his member in hand. Sasuke throws back his head in ecstasy as Sakura begins to lick slowly up and down his shaft. She then begins to lick around the head making her lover groan with every lick.

After a couple of minutes licking, she slowly takes Sasuke's member into her mouth. She tenses as it hits the back of her mouth, making her gag. She slides it back and forth, in and out, faster and faster each time, making Sasuke groans and sighs louder.

Once his member was hard enough, she slides it slowly out of her mouth. Sasuke kneels back down. He pulls his lover's panties off and then stands back up. Sakura orients herself on the bed, where she is laying all the way on the bed. Sasuke climbs on top of her and leans down to kiss her on the neck. He pulls away and begins to touch his member to his lover's entrance, waiting for approval. Sakura smiles, and wraps her legs around him. Sasuke slowly pushes in. Sakura winces in pain as he pops her cherry. He leans forward and kisses her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Back and forth he slowly goes. Sakura squeezes her legs tighter around her lover and moans his name in ecstasy. With each thrust in, he speeds up just a little, so to not hurt Sakura.

The two of them look into each other's eyes. They were both total intertwined mentally and physically. All they thought about was the other person and the rest of their lives together.

They come at the same time. Both lovers scream and moan in ecstasy. Sakura relaxes and lets her legs fall as Sasuke rolls off of her.

On Sakura's right ring finger was the pink diamond, a symbol of their undying love and devotion to one another. They both eventually doze off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**I decided to just do a one shot for this story. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!  
**_


End file.
